


The End of an Era

by ilovemanicures



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdwatching, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemanicures/pseuds/ilovemanicures
Summary: In which there are Birdflash feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Bats fires dear Dickie and he runs to Superman and hangs with him until Supes inspires him to become Nightwing.
> 
> You can use your imagination based on your preference. But in my head this isn't exactly ESTABLISHED Birdflash, they're kind of just on the cusp of reaching that status.

Wally really loves looking into Dick' eyes. He's literally gotten lost in them on multiple occasions. So even though they've known each other for over five years now, he's not ashamed to admit the effect those deep pools of cerulean still have on him.

 

Dick is sitting across from him. They're huddled in the corner of a small cafe in Metropolis, of all places. Dick had been staying with Clark— yes. _That_ Clark. As in. Superman. _The Man of freakin' Steel._

 

He and Bruce apparently had a falling out. And although Wally brushed it off at first, his best friend assures him that it was seriously over between them and that Bats actually had the gall to fire him-- _what the heck does that even_ mean _? How do you_ fire _a vigilante?_

 

All of this had been explained over the phone, of course. But Wally just couldn't wrap his head around it. He honestly brushed it off at first, thinking that Dick was either pulling his leg or over exaggerating (both things happened often enough to justfy his suspicions).

 

That's how he ended up running all the way from Central City to Metropolis just to see if Dick was just being a... well. You know. Or if this was actually happening.

 

But now that he was sitting here, listening as Dick spoke animatedly about this new persona he'd be creating for himself—

 

_"Clark was telling me this story about a... blah blah blah. Blah blah. Blah."_

 

—he started feeling like a little piece of himself was breaking.

 

Seriously? No more dynamic duo? No more bat and bird? No more... Rob and KF?

 

He knew it was silly to be upset about. Obviously Dick was still planning on being around, even if he'd go by a different name.

 

But still—

 

He stopped that train of thought before it got him too depressed. He needed to be there for his best bro, cause no matter how skilled he may be in the art of acting, Dick couldn't fool him. Even though his friend seemed excited about this whole Nightwing thing, he could tell he was acting a little _too cheery_.

 

So dispite this feeling like the end of an era for him, he sucked it up and opted to get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes that so often allowed him to forget his troubles. And this time, as all others before, seemed to be working perfectly.

 

Dick apparently didn't even notice his inner turmoil, he just kept using exaggerated hand gestures to describe what his new getup would look like when he finished it. Making promises like; _"_ _Which you will_ of course _get to see it first."_

 

And despite all the unpleasantness that brought him here, Wally honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend his Sunday afternoon.

 

_"Yeah. That'd be great Dick. I can't wait to see."_

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble is short...
> 
> Anywhoodle. Thanks for reading, comments/kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
